


Keep her safe

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Good Morgana (Merlin), Kissing, Magic Revealed, Marriage, Pregnancy, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Running Away, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: The Witchfinder accuses Merlin and Morgana of Magic, and so they flee Camelot
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 14
Kudos: 404





	Keep her safe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Apex_Calibre, I just had to write this as fluffy goodness

Merlin moved through the Castle, if one could call the rundown building such a thing, but was thankful for Cenred’s acceptance. Aredian had caused a spanner in Destiny’s work, outing both him and Morgana in front of the Court. Uther’s face, that had been a sight to see, but Arthur had looked terrified.

Had smuggled the two of them to the stables, made Merlin promise to keep his half-sister safe. And Merlin had met that promise, had taken the Lady Morgana to a Kingdom that allowed Magic. King Cenred was notorious for wanting Sorcerers, for training them and using them as his own. So, having Emrys in his Court, requesting a place for them, it had been a good opportunity for them both.

In return, he asked for their assistance in running his Kingdom. It had now been three months since they’d fled Camelot, and had their own home. Morgana had never looked happier, as he watched through the window as she helped the maids with the animals. Chickens in a coop, cattle that provided them with milk, butter and cheese. Sheep, for their soft wool.

The Castle was to the North of Cenred’s Kingdom, a rundown place that Merlin’s Magic was working to fix. That, and teaching Morgana the spells she needed to keep herself safe, to fulfil her title as High Priestess. It was incredible to watch how she progressed, safe in the knowledge that Uther already knew of her powers, that there was nobody left to fear.

Merlin looked to the letter in his hand, from his new-King, requesting that Morgana either marry, or he’d have to find her a suitable partner. It made sense, Merlin knew he couldn’t keep her a single woman forever, that the King now had the choice of who she was allowed to marry. He could imagine Morgana’s rage, the anger in her eyes when he told her that they might have to consider such a thing.

**

There was no anger. Morgana had took his hand and smiled, said she would be more than happy to marry her best friend, and Merlin squeezed her hand just as tightly. Cenred had been pleased, the wedding had been held at his Court, and he may have got slightly drunk and admitted he was hoping for a magical baby.

Morgana burst into laughter, before guiding him to the dance-floor, showing him everything he hadn't learnt as a servant. They’d spent the night dancing, the two of them far from the risks of Camelot, safe with each other.

The light that filled the air was of Magic, and many a sorcerer gathered to stare at the spectacle. They called Merlin their King, and Morgana their Queen.

The Druids came baring gifts, and proclaiming their loyalty to the happy couple. Merlin knew now that Cenred would not dare move against them, not when there were so many people that would rise up if he did so.

**

‘I’ve sent word to my brother.’ Morgana walked from her Chambers, adjoined to his own, wearing a dress of dark blue. It suited her, Merlin thought, as he rose from his own bed and got dressed for the day. Technically, they had servants, but he usually let them do as they pleased around the Castle, and Morgana was of the same mind.

This was not Camelot, and they were grateful for every day that they got to spend with their Magic in the open. The Castle had expanded far beyond its original borders, the Magic having grown stronger when the two were wed.

It had been almost an entire year since Aredian dragged Morgana into the Throne Room by her hair, threw her down to the floor and claimed he had caught a Witch. Since Morgana had sobbed, breaking every window in the room as her heart broke. A year since Merlin rushed forth as Aredian drew his sword, and slammed a barrier up between the two of them and the Witchfinder.

A year since they were dragged into a cell, and Merlin promised Morgana that he would never let her feel such fear again.

‘He will answer you, Morgana.’ She looked hopeful, and in truth, Merlin missed his friends.

**

Arthur promised to visit at the end of the summer. Even though it was just past Yuletide, Morgana was beaming, walking around the Castle in such high-spirits. Where she walked, her Magic bloomed, filling the corridors with warmth and flowers that never died, always in bloom.

Merlin was tending to the horses when she appeared in the snow, wrapped in the warmest of furs.

‘Come on!’ She called, darting through the blanket of white, and Merlin left the gelding to run after her. They laughed, threw snow at each other, spent the afternoon in the freezing wilderness.

It turned out that their Magic could be used for so many other things, like lifting huge piles of snow to dump on top of the others. Pretty quickly, the household emerged to join in the fight, splitting into the men versus the women. When Morgana finally tackled him into the freezing white, he couldn’t help but think she looked rather pretty, eyes bright and hair messy, a carefree look that suited her.

**

Spring brought lambs and calves, chicks that pecked around the courtyard and the moment that Merlin realised he’d accidently fallen in love with his wife.

She was bathing in her Chambers, the doors open so she could talk to him, as was the usual. Merlin was at his desk, replying to the King who had requested his advice on a matter, but he grew distracted. Morgana was resting against the large bath, the water steaming up, her hair wet and over the edges of the tub. One foot was resting out, smooth skin on display, and Merlin felt guilty for staring.

He went to bed confused, but he wasn’t the only one. In the early morning, Morgana slipped into his bed and shuffled close, until Merlin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

**

It was getting warmer, the animals were moved out onto the thick pastures, and Merlin looked across to where his wife was practicing her sword-play with the Master of the Household. An older chap, previously a blacksmith, who adored Morgana’s cunning mind and her ability to wield a weapon.

When she had disarmed the man, she came swanning across to his side, wrapped an arm around her waist and a kiss to his lips.

‘You look pensive.’

‘Just wondering about the crops.’ He admitted, something that came ingrained into his mind at being born a commoner. Morgana’s eyes widened, then a smile crossed her face.

‘You’re so caring, Merlin. One of the many reasons I love you.’ When she said things like that, it was impossible not to kiss her, to laugh as she dragged him back towards the Castle and the sanctuary of their room.

**

The entire household could hear the squealing from Morgana, the shouts of laughter from Merlin, as the happy couple were told by their Physician that they were expecting a baby. When they served the Lord and Lady that evening, the two were inserperable, their chairs so close they might as well have been sitting on one.

They shared food, Merlin feeding Morgana parts from his plate, and vice versa, the couple chatting about how they would have to redecorate one of the Chambers to accompany the new baby.

**

The Knights of Camelot came riding into the Castle, and with them, the brother that Morgana had longed to see. She flung herself at him, Arthur hugging her back just as tightly.

‘You look well, sister!’ She grinned, twirled and laughed as she hugged the others. If they were surprised by her good mood, they said nothing, hugged her back.

‘I am! You must see our home, it’s incredible, have you seen baby cows? Adorable.’ She chatted away, showed them around before entering the Castle, and a maid came to take her cloak. She didn’t think, had it taken, before Arthur’s eyes went wide.

Focused on her slightly rounded stomach, and Morgana could barely stop her grin.

‘You’re going to be an Uncle.’ She offered as explanation, before her husband appeared and came running down the steps, hugging Gwaine and Lancelot before smiling to Arthur, who was still shocked.

‘What did I miss?’ Merlin asked, and Morgana took his hand.

‘Arthur here was finding out he was to be an Uncle.’ Merlin’s colour dropped from his face, amusing, and Arthur stared at his previous-servant.

‘When I said look after my sister,’ A pause, in which silence was the only thing that bound them, ‘I did not think you’d make her the happiest woman alive.’ And with that, the Prince of Camelot hugged his prior-manservant, and all was well.

**

When Arthur became King, he formally invited them back to Court. But they did not need to go anymore, they had their home, with a daughter that had the bright eyes of Merlin, but his Mother’s ability to inspire such loyalty and love.

Who knew that all it took, to be so happy, was a Witchfinder?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome! :)


End file.
